


Галлеон

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, Mentor Severus Snape, Out of Character, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Галлеон

В ту ночь я опоздал. Лорд позвал меня – но только после полуночи. Метка болела не слишком сильно; я успел снять зелье с огня, прежде чем нетерпение Лорда заставило меня двинуться в путь. Это было хорошее зелье, многоэтапное. С добавлением тыквенной мякоти. В ту ночь повсюду были тыквы. И дождь лил, как из ведра. Я еще не знал, что все кончено. Аппарировал и двинулся вниз по туманной улице, ориентируясь на метку в небе. Довольно скоро я нашел дом. Дверь была открыта, темные окна подсвечивались разноцветными вспышками заклинаний. Было похоже на салют, только внутри, а не снаружи.

Я зашел внутрь и увидел в прихожей тело своего врага. Без очков и мертвый, он показался мне незнакомцем. Посторонним человеком. Это так сильно я не хотел верить в случившееся.

В ту секунду я уже понял, что Лили убита тоже.

Я помню ту ночь в деталях. Моя память записывала все, отстраненно, бесстрастно.

Сколько я сделал шагов, кто меня встретил в полумраке гостиной, какие стояли безделушки на каминной полке. Слова господина о том, что эта ночь станет ночью нашей победы. И приказ искать мальчишку.

Я помню количество ступеней на лестнице, ведущей в спальню.

Тело Лили на полу я почти не помню. Не помню цвет ее волос в темноте и то, были ли ее глаза открыты. Зато я помню, как взглянул на часы: полпервого ночи. И как Петтигрю сказал: «Жалко, что так с ней вышло». Он любил Лили – насколько способно любить жалкое, трусливое существо. Ее все любили.

«Я помню, Северус, ты просил за нее, – сказал Лорд, оказавшись рядом. – И я бы сохранил ей жизнь, будь она хоть немного послушней». Мы стояли рядом над ее телом, глядели сверху вниз. За окном хлестал дождь и кричали люди; может, заметили метку, а может, праздновали ночь всех святых.

Лорд сказал:

«Она отвлекла меня, и я упустил мальчишку. Но он должен быть где-то здесь. Он не мог бежать далеко. Проверьте тут все».

Но я не нашел мальчишку. Он нашел меня сам, спустя сутки.

Мы никогда не говорили об этом. О том, где он провел эти часы. Под проливным дождем, задушенный ужасом, оглушенный хлопушками и салютами. Где он прятался все это время? О чем думал? Я не знаю, не знаю. Но когда он пришел, он был весь с ног до головы перепачкан грязью. Даже стекла его очков были густо залеплены темным; удивительно, как он различал дорогу перед собой.

Он застыл на пороге, вытянувшись передо мной. Тощий, как все подростки. С совершенно диким выражением лица. Я подумал, он пришел меня убить. Но у него не было в руках палочки. Потом я узнал, что у него вообще нет палочки.

Он и магии-то до прошлой ночи не видел.

– Я знаю, кто вы, – сказал он, когда я открыл дверь.

– Могу тебя с этим поздравить, – я посторонился, пропуская его внутрь. Пусть убивает, но мне вовсе не нужно, чтобы кто-то увидел его на моем пороге. Само его появление здесь ставило меня под удар. Пошатнуло основу мира. Впрочем, после прошлой ночи от моего мира остались одни осколки.

Я все время об этом забывал и принимался жить, как обычно; дышал, двигался, совершал какие-то ежедневные процедуры, а потом – приливом – возвращалось осознание того, что все кончилось. Все конечно.

Почти.

Но Гарри Поттер был жив. И он пришел ко мне.

– Чего ты хочешь?

– Научите меня.

– Чему?

– Убивать.

Это было неожиданно. Я смотрел на него, скривив губы. Коротышка, очкарик, ребенок. Глупец.

– С чего ты взял, что я могу тебя этому научить?

– Вы сможете. Я знаю. Я видел вас прошлой ночью. Я видел… – он запнулся, закусил нижнюю губу, так, что она побелела. – Я видел, – продолжил он секундой позже, и голос его звучал твердо. – Я смогу так тоже, если вы научите.

– А потом что? Будешь мстить? Найдешь себе плащ и маску, будешь скользить во тьме? Бросишь вызов… Лорду?

– У меня уже есть плащ, – Поттер вытянул что-то из кармана, серебристое, текучее. Стало ясно, как он сбежал прошлой ночью. – И да, я разделаюсь со всеми. А вы мне поможете.

– С какой это стати? Я тебя не знаю, ты меня тоже. И, между прочим, я тоже отношусь ко «всем», – я сунул ему под нос руку, закатав рукав. Безобразная, черная метка на моей коже. Он взглянул на нее так, словно она ничего не значила.

– Я видел вас. И я знаю. Вы просили за маму. Вы просили, чтобы ее не трогали, так сказал ваш хозяин.

– Он мне не хозяин, – я наставил на Поттера палочку. Тот не шелохнулся, продолжая упрямо глядеть на меня. Буркнув заклинание, я очистил его очки.

Его глаза были зелеными. Зелеными, как трава.

***

Первые дни он молчал, это все и решило. Если бы мальчишка сразу показал себя – все свое нахальство, всю свою беспощадную глупость – я бы нашел способ отправить его прочь. Я бы исчез сам – без сожаления я оставлял много мест, и это жилище также не стало мне домом.

Если бы я знал, как все обернется в итоге, я бы бежал прочь, только завидев его на пороге. Я бы бежал, меня не остановил бы даже окрик: «трус!».

Но откуда мне было знать? В последний раз я видел мальчика, когда ему было семь. Приглядывал издалека, просто чтобы убедиться, что он еще жив; он и его родители.

Тогда Поттеры еще не так хорошо прятались; сохраняли какие-то связи с магическим миром. В год, когда ему исполнилось одиннадцать, я вспомнил о нем снова – насколько мне известно, сову Гарри не отправляли.

Лорд помнил о нем постоянно, всегда; глупое пророчество, глупый я. Совершив эту ошибку, я сразу же попытался исправить ее. Я встретился с Лили. Неприятный это был разговор. Она смотрела сквозь меня, сурово сжав губы, и была как никогда похожа на свою старшую сестру. Маска ее безразличия исчезла моментально – как всегда с ней бывало; услышав, что я натворил, она вспыхнула – как от невербального инсендио; резко повернулась ко мне, и волосы ее взметнулись на ветру – а глаза полыхнули гневом, выжигающим меня, уничтожающим. Я так боялся ее гнева, всегда… сильнее, чем когда-то – гнева отца; сильнее, чем гнева Лорда. Те никогда не могли сделать больно изнутри, только снаружи. Но Лили умела. Умела и делала.

– Ты… ничтожество, – выдохнула она, обхватив ладонями свой живот. Из ее глаз покатились слезы. Я заторопился, начал говорить что-то об укрытии, сроках, клялся защищать ее, искупить, предупредить… Быть может, ее это не коснется. Если ребенок родится в сентябре. Всего лишь наркотический бред бездарной шарлатанки. И я – я ведь моментально сообщил ей, главное, она знает, а теперь она может укрыться в Хогвартсе – там всегда безопасно, и директор…

Она не слушала меня. Не верила мне. Я сам себе не верил.

– Сколько тебе лет? – спросил я мальчишку.

– Пятнадцать, – ответил тот, коротко взглянув на меня.

Пятнадцать лет им удавалось прятаться от смерти. А теперь все закончилось.

***

Я поселил его в своей спальне, а сам пользовался скрипучим диваном в гостиной; впрочем, в те ночи я почти не спал, пытаясь занять ночи чтением или бездумным патрулированием сада. Я не знал, будут ли мне сниться кошмары, но на всякий случай заказал ингредиенты для Зелья Сна-без-сновидений. Они должны были прийти со дня на день; я собирался приготовить с запасом, потому что слышал, как стонал и всхлипывал.

Днем он держался с большим достоинством. Ни разу я не видел его плачущим или жалеющим себя. Он даже не потерял аппетит. Только практически не разговаривал, и по остекленевшему взгляду зеленых глаз я понимал, что он снова и снова возвращается. 

Он вел себя тише воды, ниже травы, и все равно мне было неудобно жить с ним – как с любым другим живым существом, впрочем. Я чувствовал угрозу. Не зря я выбрал дом на окраине, окруженный густыми зарослями. Дом Отшельника – так его назвал агент. 

– Как ты нашел меня? – спросил я мальчишку в первый же день. Он начал бормотать что-то про автобус, появившийся из ниоткуда. Если Ночной Рыцарь доставляет всех желающих в мое тщательно охраняемое жилище, значит, пора искать новое место.

***

Первое время я боялся оставлять его одного. Мне все казалось, что очередной вызов Лорда – только ловушка, и стоит мне покинуть дом, Поттер будет схвачен. Я поддавался панике в те дни, всюду чудились заговоры, каждый был врагом, и я мог думать лишь об одном: это мой единственный шанс искупить вину перед Лили. Защитить мальчика.

Мне хотелось придушить его голыми руками.

Я зачаровал для него галлеон. Элементарная магия: надо просто сжать монету в кулаке и позвать меня, я почувствую, он нагреется у меня в кармане, станет раскаленным, как уголь, спалит дотла, если не откликнусь на зов.

Я хранил его во внутреннем кармане мантии, и иногда, в моменты, когда Лорд был не в духе, я стискивал твердую монету сквозь ткань, беззвучно звал Поттера, так, словно бы это работало в обе стороны, и он может хоть каким-то образом защитить меня.

Одним только фактом своего существования.

***

У Поттера с собой не было ничего, даже зубной щетки, так что пришлось потратиться. Кое-что я трансфигурировал, но, по правде сказать, никогда не был силен в магии трансформаций; моя одежда, которую я уменьшил для него, расползалась или вытягивалась. Он заворачивал рукава, но они все равно болтались; рубашки были как платья, а брюки приходилось подвязывать каким-нибудь поясом. В обносках он не был похож на того маленького принца, каким показался мне в возрасте семи лет. Тогда он шагал по улице, взяв за руку отца, и казался самым благополучным ребенком Британии. Я уверен, что Джеймс – не смотря на все свои отвратительные черты – смог стать хорошим отцом.

Я никогда не думал, что придется жить с ребенком. В моем доме не было место детям – ничего развлекательного, зато много опасных вещей. Книги, которые ему рано читать. Я купил «Сказки Барда Бидля» – от растерянности, не иначе. Поттер сначала поднял брови, весь недоумение: «это мне?». Я все никак не мог усвоить: пятнадцать лет, не пять. Рявкнул: «Ты же хочешь узнать о нашем мире?». Наш мир. Наш и его. Где-то пролегала граница – невидимая, но надежная. Он не был волшебником. Был способен колдовать – несомненно, я чувствовал это искрящее, кипучее внутри него; но быть волшебником – это нечто большее. Не только глупые размахивания палочкой. А палочки- то у него и не было. Он внимательно следил, как я колдую – зажигаю огонь, гашу свет, призываю вещи. Глаз не сводил с палочки. У меня возникло ощущение, что Гарри уверен: магия заключена именно в ней, это некое универсальное средство. Я мог бы объяснить, что это кусок дерева, проводник, но у меня не было ни желания, ни сил просвещать его.

Лорд дал мне передышку после той ночи. Я знал, что многие Пожиратели ищут Поттера в маггловском Лондоне. Но мне Лорд дал другое поручение. Яды, как и всегда. На это уходило все мое свободное время.

Поттер не заходил в лабораторию. Я предупредил его в первый же день, и он без возражений подчинился. Это была моя территория, безопасное место, снова, как и много лет назад, когда я сбегал от людей в сумрачную духоту, наполненную клокотанием кипящей воды. Но, так или иначе, мне приходилось выходить оттуда. И сталкиваться с мальчишкой.

– Я прочитал, – сказал он мне, прижимая «Сказки Барда Бидля» к животу. – Там есть про мантию-невидимку.

Я кивнул.

– Она правда позволяет укрыться от смерти? – уточнил Поттер.

– Да.

– Папа отдал ее мне пару дней назад. Сказал, чтобы всегда держал под рукой.

Пятнадцать лет страха. Когда-то я бы подумал, что любой из мародеров заслуживает этого.

– Я видел его, – сказал Поттер ровно. – В прихожей. Мне пришлось перешагнуть через него, чтобы выбраться.

Что-то следовало ответить, но я никогда не был хорошим утешителем. Я знал, что если Гарри Поттер действительно хочет выбраться, ему придется перешагнуть через многое.

– Мы купим тебе палочку в эти выходные, – сказал я.

***

Я покупал ему вещи. Со временем я понял, что это доставляет мне удовольствие.

Видеть его в одежде, которую я выбрал на свой вкус. Он безропотно принимал все. Не сопротивлялся, не благодарил. Я глядел на Поттера и видел, что он мимикрирует – его кожа становилась бледнее неделя за неделей, черты лица заострились, отросшие волосы падали на глаза. Он становился похож на меня, и я вдруг подумал, что мог бы присвоить его, исказить, подчинить себе. Воспитать свою точную копию.

Если бы не эти глаза.

И упрямство. Он никогда не забывал, почему пришел ко мне. Я не забывал тоже. Я раздобыл ему палочку в Косом переулке. Не лучший экземпляр, но мальчишка все равно был слабоват в чарах, даже после долгих тренировок и обучений. Впрочем, к войне чары имели мало отношения – глупое размахивание палочкой не принесет никакой пользы. 

Когда хочешь победить, учишься быть изобретательным. Учишься быть стратегом.

Учишься выживать.

По крайней мере, одно из трех ему удавалось.

До сих пор не представляю, как его ни разу не обнаружили. Нас должны были рассекретить в первый же месяц. Поттера искали по всей Англии. Повелитель был вне себя… впрочем, тут ничего нового. Я сидел тихо, выполнял его задания в своей маленькой лаборатории. Когда метка начинала гореть, немедля надевал Пожирательский плащ. Поттер всегда очень внимательно наблюдал, как я собираюсь на вызов. Однажды он подал мне маску. Захотелось выбить ее у Поттера из рук, будто это была отрава.

Я показывал ему, как готовить зелья. Ему не хватало сосредоточенности. Нож и черпак он держал неумело, будто пластиковые приборы в маггловской забегаловке – он не чувствовал уважения к инструментам, не проявлял никаких способностей к точности и не обладал тем особым видом кулинарной интуиции, что позволяет изготовить приличное варево. Все, что было у него в запасе – покорность, и только поэтому я продолжал уроки изо дня в день.

Когда я обронил, что мог бы закупорить смерть, Поттер поднял голову от чадящего котла.

– А смогли бы вы с помощью зелья оживить погибшего?

Я пренебрежительно усмехнулся, пытаясь подавить раздражение. Пальцы мои заледенели, и я спрятал их в складках мантии. Если б я мог, мальчик! Неужто ты думаешь, я не пытался?

– Ты перечитал сказок, Поттер.

***

Когда ему исполнилось шестнадцать, я поступил, как и любой другой на моем месте. Я подарил ему метлу. Так всегда случалось в магическом мире – девочкам дарили книззлов, мальчикам – метлы. Простой способ осчастливить ребенка. Не любого, конечно.

Вряд ли я был бы счастлив Чистомету. Впрочем, у меня не было шанса проверить. Поттер не казался впечатленным. Он взвесил метлу в руках, перехватил древко уверенным движением, будто собирался подметать.

– Спасибо? – уточнил он, сощурившись.

– Я покажу тебе позже, как ей пользоваться.

Я украл эту возможность у Джеймса Поттера. Хотя бы один мой урок мальчишка усвоил – взлетел с такой легкостью, будто рожден был птицей. Бесстрашно промчался между ветвей, низко пригибаясь к метле. Обогнул дом. Когда исчез из виду, я, стоя внизу, на секунду обмер от ужаса. «Он не вернется», – подумал я, и что мне было за дело? Отчего такой холод разлился по всем конечностям? Лучше бы он не вернулся. 

Вечером я поставил на стол пакет из Сладкого Королевства. Себя я никогда прежде не баловал; местные сладости были слишком приторными и слишком дорогими, на мой взгляд, неоправданно. Того, что я потратил в этом магазине, хватило бы на две с половиной банки жучиных глазок. Но мне хотелось, чтобы Поттер хоть раз улыбнулся. Я был почти готов заставить его силком. Наложить империо – и велеть радоваться.

Метла стояла в углу, позабытая. Надо было еще и книззла купить. Наверное, я был смешон.

– Ты не можешь выглядеть таким несчастным в шестнадцать лет, – упрекнул я Поттера сухо, разрезая большую сахарную ковригу. Поттер подпер щеку кулаком, глядя на меня сквозь длинную челку.

– А вы, можно подумать, были счастливы в шестнадцать лет.

– Речь сейчас не обо мне.

– И не обо мне тоже, – пожал плечами Поттер. – Гарри Поттера больше нет.

Это напугало меня в первый момент, но потом я вспомнил все драматичные заявления, которые сам делал, когда был подростком.

– Если его нет, мне достанется его порция пирога, – сказал я, придвигая к себе тарелку, и Поттер вдруг усмехнулся, широко и ярко.

– Ага, как же!

***

Мы дважды переезжали. Первый раз – когда мой дом был обнаружен аврорами, и пришлось спешно сматываться, на бегу очищая чарами все котлы в лаборатории.

Множество ценных ингредиентов удалось прихватить с собой, но времени на сборы не было, так что больно представить, как много всего ценного я оставил там. К счастью, мне хватило ума оформить документы на дом, используя вымышленное имя и личность.

Маггл, который сдал мне этот приют одиночки, легко поддавался внушению. Впрочем, и сам неплохо внушал, как любой риелтор.

Поттер пытался помочь, но больше путался под ногами. Мы бежали с ним в ночи, как преступники, и мне почудилось, это вызвало в нем азарт, он впервые казался живым и бодрым. Его глаза сверкали, изо рта вырывались облачка дыма, когда мы бежали через подлесок.

– Дай руку, – крикнул я на бегу, и он вцепился в мою ладонь холодными пальцами, ни на секунду не заколебавшись, ни о чем не спросив. После аппарации его стошнило мне на ботинки. Ничего, ничего… я заслужил.

– Мы проведем пару ночей в комнате над трактиром, – сообщил я особым тоном, который означал: «все под контролем, даже если выглядит иначе». – Потом я найду нам что-нибудь подходящее.

Потом я вспомнил, что в магический мир с мальчишкой соваться невозможно, смертельно.

– Есть мотели в маггловской части Лондона, – заметил Поттер. – Там есть огромные кровати с вибрацией и белые банные полотенца.

Я потрудился отыскать номер с раздельными кроватями, и безо всякой вибрации, к вящему разочарованию Поттера.

– Это мой сын, – сказал я портье, который хотел записать наши имена в журнал. – Наша фамилия Принс.

Не знаю насчет горошин, но спать на этом бугристом матрасе было чудовищно.

Кровать буквально поглощала меня, пружины провисали до самого пола, а мерзкий будильник с неоновыми цифрами стоял на тумбе таким образом, чтобы светить мне прямо в глаза. В синем свете, который источал его маленький циферблат, я видел силуэт Поттера на соседней кровати. Мальчишка сидел, подогнув ноги, на голове у него кривым тюрбаном белело полотенце.

В ночной темноте Поттер рассказывал мне, как они с Джеймсом и Лили останавливались в отеле в Глазго. Говорил про съемные квартиры, ночные поезда и странные события, которые случались всюду, куда бы они ни приехали. Я знал об этом.

Случайные вспышки магии, таинственные смерти, смутные знаки в сумрачных небесах. Я знал весь их маршрут в общих чертах; билеты до Дублина, два месяца на юге Шотландии, фестиваль горшков в Уэльсе. Я мог бы отмечать их путь на карте, если бы был маньяком-преследователем, но я всего лишь хотел быть в курсе, иметь представление об их судьбе.

Конечно, я никогда не терял их из виду. Высокая рыжая женщина, которая ведет кривоногого карапуза по парку. Супруги, вполголоса спорящие рядом с сутулым мальчиком. Мужчина, чей сын похож на него один в один, неумело расплачивается пластиковой картой в кафе.

И я. Всегда поблизости, надежно скрытый от глаз.

Поттер рассказывал, а я жадно слушал, будто эти истории были придуманы для меня. Сказка на ночь, что стала причиной жестокой бессонницы.

Я тоже рассказывал ему истории на ночь. Кое-что о Министерстве магии; о Темных существах и способах защиты; про Хогвартс и Альбуса Дамблдора, о природе волшебства, о полукровках. Я говорил о Томе, которого нельзя называть. Я рассказал Поттеру о пророчестве, слегка его переиначив на свой вкус.

«В нем говорится, что однажды ты сразишься с Темным Лордом, бросишь ему вызов и размажешь по стенке», – рассказал я, а Поттер небрежно качнул головой.

– Конечно, размажу.

***

Второй раз нам пришлось смываться, когда Лорд заподозрил меня. Поттеру к тому времени исполнилось семнадцать. Он мастерски отражал атаки, готовил под моим наблюдением Высшие зелья, летал каждую свободную минутку. Он мог бы вскрыть человека скальпелем для ингредиентов в считанные секунды, мог бесшумно подкрасться даже к кошке, мог бежать без устали, штопать раны, терпеть боль. А как он мастерски шинковал флоббер-червей!

По выходным мы занимались с ним окклюменцией. Думаю, это и стало причиной.

Мои ментальные блоки были повреждены неуклюжим вторжением Поттера. Он всегда действовал агрессивно и резко, будто таран, пробивал любые заслоны. В нем обнаружился неслабый потенциал, но вот изящества ему очевидно недоставало. Днем раньше мы тренировались, и Поттер увидел кое-что, что для его глаз не предназначалось. Я не хотел, чтобы он знал эту правду о своем отце и его дружках, Мародерах, но еще меньше хотел, чтобы он знал правду обо мне, жалком Сопливусе. Но как я мог его остановить? Он пробился в мои худшие воспоминания, и я не мог вытолкнуть его, пока он сам не сжалился. Это привело меня в ярость. В тот раз мы жестоко поссорились, а на следующий день Лорд пожелал пустить меня на корм Нагайне.

И когда порт-ключ переместил меня в гостиную, нам с Поттером было не до ссор.

Я рухнул на пол, заливая ковер кровью, а Поттер тотчас же оказался рядом, бормоча надо мной заклятья. Болван, он путал слова так сильно, что я мог бы превратиться в кусок золы или отрастить себе парочку лишних конечностей. Его голос то и дело срывался, но палочку Поттер держал крепко, выводя сложную вязь в воздухе. Раны сошлись, кровь клейкой коркой застыла на коже, и мое горло теперь больше походило на аппликацию.

Поттер помог мне подняться и сам уложил в бездонный саквояж все ценные ингредиенты, безошибочно оставляя на полках всякое барахло. Я не мог помочь ему, только переводил дыхание, привалившись к стенке, и ждал, что с минуты на минуту Пожиратели будут здесь.

Поттер подошел ко мне, вынул из моих скрюченных пальцев маску, всю в алых отпечатках. Затем крепко взял меня за руку и аппарировал.

Меня стошнило ему на ботинки.

***

Мы никогда не обсуждали ту ночь, даже близко не начинали. Я знал, что придется однажды рассказать ему правду. Эта правда висела надо мной, словно черная туча, вечное напоминание о вине. Пророчество, которое я передал Волдеморту, мои чувства к Лили Эванс, все остальное. Я должен был рассказать Поттеру, но не знал, в какие слова облачить это, чтобы звучало правильно.

Я сказал, что в ту ночь пришел слишком поздно. Что Лорд позвал меня только после полуночи. Метка болела не слишком сильно; я успел снять зелье с огня, прежде чем нетерпение Лорда заставило меня двинуться в путь. Это было хорошее зелье, многоэтапное. С добавлением тыквенной мякоти. Так я сказал.

Но, говоря по правде, я узнал обо всем первым. Поттеров видели в магическом Лондоне – весть быстро дошла до Волдеморта. Он сообщил, что этой ночью покончит с мальчишкой. Исполнит ту часть пророчества, где «выживет только один».

Только я знал, где находится их последнее и главное убежище, дом у Годриковой Впадины. Я был там прежде, я знал, что смогу найти дорогу. Мне нужно было предупредить их, велеть уносить ноги. Будто не этим они занимались прежде, все эти годы… я должен был предупредить их.

Шел дождь, и я внушал себе, что слишком темно и сыро, и я не могу найти нужный поворот – но правда была в том, что я болтался туда-сюда, отчаявшийся, мокрый до нитки. Я терял время, я паниковал. Потом сообразил – это Фиделис защищает жилище Поттеров от врагов. Я был врагом. И я беспомощно бродил под дождем, пока не оказался вдруг у самого крыльца их дома. Чары спали, потому что не осталось людей, чей секрет нужно было хранить.

Я никогда не расскажу Поттеру, что в ту ночь, застыв в дверном проеме, я почувствовал легчайшее дуновение воздуха у моей правой руки – будто кто-то проскользнул мимо, кто-то невидимый, быстрый. И я едва подавил порыв сцапать его, только потому, что этого требовали какие-то старые рефлексы. Нет, я держал руки по швам. Я переступил через тело Джеймса Поттера, поднялся по лестнице, и я чувствовал, как невидимка идет за мной, шаг в шаг. Я ощущал его постоянно, мне кажется, я никогда не прекращал чувствовать его рядом, все эти годы.

Лорд стоял там, рядом со своим заклятым врагом, и даже не догадывался.

Возможно, не так уж и крепко они связаны.

***

Я знаю, что мальчик использовал мой плащ и маску. Он очутился среди других Пожирателей, затерялся среди них, и безмолвный, незамеченный шел в колонне по главной улице магического Лондона. Это было в ту ночь, когда все газеты вышли с единым заголовком:

«Трепещите, враги наследника».

Министерство, наконец, объявило капитуляцию, и Темный Лорд вышвырнул бывшего Министра Магии частями, через камин, из Малфой-мэнора прямиком в Аврорат.

В Азкабане темницы были открыты, узники попрыгали в лодки и плыли прочь от проклятого острова, изо всех сил орудуя веслами, а дементоры кружили над ними, как черные чайки. 

Хогвартс был единственным местом, пока еще держащим оборону, но после смерти Альбуса все это было лишь попыткой с честью идти ко дну.

Я был бы рад пойти ко дну с честью, сражаясь, но подыхал в постели от змеиного яда. Во рту у меня открылись какие-то зудящие язвы, зубы были розовыми от крови, я почти ничего перед собой не видел, и мечтал, что Лили скоро придет за мной. Я пропустил все веселье: как Поттер, пройдя через весь магический Лондон, очутился в большой толпе Пожирателей Смерти, и слушал высокопарную речь Темного Лорда, который всегда обожал выступать с трибуны. И Поттер, говорят, подобрался совсем близко, никто не обращал на него внимания, словно он был невидимкой. Поттер снял маску и плащ, так просто, так красиво и немного кощунственно – он поднял палочку и пробормотал какую-то дикую нелепицу. Абсолютно не так, как я учил его, он использовал «эспелиармус», что ли, но как я уже говорил – это не вопрос дуэльного мастерства, даже не вопрос магического потенциала, в конечном счете, победа – это всего лишь везение, и Поттеру повезло.

Мне повезло тоже. Не обращая внимания на мое перемотанное горло и общий подозрительный вид, риелтор продал мне крохотную виллу посреди самого большого и заброшенного кукурузного поля, которое только смог отыскать. Галлеон пылал в моем кармане, жег кожу, требовал внимания. Я мог бы вытащить его, бросить на дно какого-нибудь ящика, но не сделал этого.

Поттер объявился через неделю. Встал на пороге, прислонившись к дверному косяку.

– Как ты нашел меня? – спросил я хрипло, и он пробормотал что-то про автобус, если только Ночной Рыцарь совершает рейс к маггловским полям. Что-то я сомневаюсь.

Может быть, дело было в том, что Поттер чувствовал меня точно так же, как я чувствовал его – каждый день, каждую минуту, постоянно?

Черта с два.

– Я убил его, знаешь, – Поттер помахивал газетой, свернутой в трубку. Словно речь шла о какой-нибудь мухе или пауке. Против воли я усмехнулся, и Поттер взглянул на меня так, будто я ударил его по щеке. Его глаза за мутными стеклами очков были совсем мертвыми. Как пару лет назад, мне снова пришло в голову, что теперь он поднимет палочку на меня, и все будет кончено. Это казалось таким логичным и правильным… ровно секунду.

– Поздравляю, ты теперь новая знаменитость, – я закатил глаза, стоя в дверях, не позволяя ему войти. – Я научил тебя убивать, чего ты хочешь теперь?

– Помоги мне разучиться, – сказал он тихо, проскальзывая мимо меня в дом. Я слышал его мягкие шаги, слышал, как он зажег огонь под чайником на кухне, мне кажется, я даже слышал, как колотится его нахальное сердце.

Мне нравился этот звук.


End file.
